kevin_woofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kevin Woo
Perfil *thumb|400pxNombre artistico: 케빈 / Kevinthumb|250px|Kevin *'Nombre real:' 우성현 / Woo Sung Hyun *'Profesion:' Cantante, Actor *'Nacionalidad:' Estadounidense *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Noviembre-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Danville, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' padres, hermana mayor *'Cargo en UKISS': Cantante Vocal/bailarín Principal Biografia Kevin es la voz y uno de los bailarines principales que tiene U-Kiss, su papel es fundamental en la banda pues no solo baila si no que también canta y es la imagen internacional de la agrupación gracias a su carisma. Nació el 25 de noviembre de 1991 en Danville, California (USA) donde creció y realizo sus estudios primarios y secundarios en Monte Vista High School, vivía con sus padres y su hermana mayor; pero a los 15 años se mudo con su madre a Corea del Sur para perseguir su sueño, cuando decidió ser cantante. En el 2006 exactamente, debutó como cantante en la agrupación Xing.La agrupación estaba conformada por Kim Kibum, Yume y Cheon Hyesung y el 14 de diciembre del mismo año, lanzaron ‘In your Hands’ que fue un disco exitoso; Tanto así que la banda fue una de las más aclamadas en el 2007 y de la cual se esperaba un nuevo álbum. En efecto, en agosto del 2007 vio la luz un álbum titulado ‘My Girl’ que contó con que la agrupación tenía cambios en su formación, Kim Kibum dejó la banda y entraron dos integrantes así que Xing quedó de un total de cinco chicos. Otros álbumes lanzados fueron ‘The White Winter’ el 14 de diciembre del 2007 y T-Express el 17 de marzo del 2008. Pero esta agrupación sufría de varios cambios, Kevin quiso estar en un grupo más constante en el cual su talento sobresaliera. Por lo tanto, en el 2008 ingresó a la formación de U-Kiss, con su excompañero Kim Kibum y otros cuatro miembros que fueron seleccionados por NH Media through auditions para lograr un proyecto ambicioso. Con U-Kiss lleva hasta la fecha: En Corea: 2 álbumes en estudio (Only One en el 2010 y Neverland en el 2011) y 6 EP’s (New Generation en el 2008, Bring it Back 2 Old School y ContiUkiss en 2009, Break Time en 2010, Bran New Kiss en 2011 y Dora Dora en el 2012). En Japón: 1 álbum de estudio (A Shared Dream en 2012) y 2 singles (Tick Tack en 2011 y Forbbiden Love en 2012). Junto a U-KiSS sacaron un DVD llamado U-KISS 1st Kiss Tour in Manila DVD y para Japón sacaron dos (U-KISS First Kiss Live in Tokyo and Osaka DVD) Seoul Train with U-KISS todos en el 2011, y para el 2012 salió U-KISS Days in Japan Volume 1 para todo Asia. Dramas *http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Legend%7CI I Am Legend (SBS,2010) (Cameo) Temas para dramas *Erase para Hero OST (2012) *Remember para Syndrome (2012) *Always/Kiss Me para Real School (2011) *I Can Do It para Call of the Country ''(2010) Programas de TV *Pops in Seoul (2010) *The M-Wave (2010) *U-Kiss Vampire *Idol League *U-Kiss Chef Kiss *Star King *My story *Buzz Korea Musicales *On Air Live (2011) Premios *'2011 GoKPOP Music Awards: Mejor uso de redes sociales *'''2011 GoKPOP Music Awards: La mayoría lo quieren como novio Curiosidades *'Grupo Actual: UKISS' **Xing (Ex miembro) *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música,ver películas,leer,escribir. *'Especialidad: Inglés,piano,cantar,bailar. *'''Color Favorito: Azul *'Chica ideal: '''Inocente,tierna,dulce,alegre,con manos suaves y que se ria de todo al igual que él. *'Personalidad:''' inocente, jugueton, divertido, alegre, se rie de todo, le encanta sonreir. *Su madre era modelo *Ama la comida picante *Su mejor amigo dentro del grupo era Ki Bum (ex miembro) *Se unió 4 meses antes a U-KISS despúes de dejar Xing. *ChunJi de Teen Top, tiene un pequeño parecido a el. *Es muy malo jugando ''piedra,papel y tijera ''ya que siempre pierde porque sus manos son muy tensas. *Su primer beso fue con Bae Seul Gi y Ye Won en el musical On Air Live. *Confesó que su tipo ideal es Sandara Park de 2NE1. *Confesó que conoció a una fan que coincidía con su tipo ideal. *Confesó que antes de viajar a Corea se le confesó a una chica y que ésta le correspondía pero que actualmente ella tenía novio. *En el programa Buzz Korea el MC le preguntó a SooHyun quien era el que menos lo escuchaba y respondió que aunque a pesar de su aparencia el que no lo escuchaba era Kevin. *Se quiere casar a los 30. *Se considera muy bueno en matemáticas. *Le preguntaron que si fuera chica con cual miembro de Super Junior le gustaría salir y su respuesta fue Siwon. *Compartió en su Twitter "En un restaurante Mexicano disfrutando mis Quesadillas y Burritos! DELICIOSO-oh- AMO LA COMIDA MEXICANA ^^" *En su cyword suele saludar con "Smile Angel" *Es muy amigable y encantador con sus fans. * Los miembros lo apodan Mervin, un nombre compuesto por “Mermaid” (sirena en inglés) y “Kevin”. Curioso ¿verdad? * Le gusta abrazar a un oso de peluche mientras duerme. * No se marcha a ningún sitio sin antes llevarse una cámara de fotos. * Pone de tono de llamada la última canción de U-KISS. * En el programa Seri`s Star Kitchen la chef le pregunto a Kevin si su personalidad era meticulosa, a lo que él respondio que sí. En ese mismo programa Dongho dijo que Kevin nunca limpiaba su habitacion y que esta siempre estaba llena de peluches y ropa por todos lados, Kevin en lugar de negarlo lo admito y dijo que eso no era tan malo, luego para defenderse dijo que la habitacion de Dongho era peor. * Es muy activo en Twitter, compartiendo tweets, subiendo selcas, imagenes cristianas, y fotografias con su familia y amigos cercanos, casi siempre escribi en inglés y saluda a sus adoradas Kissmes. * Categoría:Navegación